tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Vimanavatthu4.5
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Khuddaka Nikaya >> Vimanavatthu >> Vimanavatthu4.5 Compared with the Pali Tipitaka at www.tipitaka.org ---- 4.5 RICE-GRUEL-GIVER'S MANSION (43) (Kanajikadayika-vimana) The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was dwelling at Andhakavinda. At that time a wind-disease arose in the Bhagava(Lord Buddha)'s abdomen. The Bhagava(Lord Buddha) said to the venerable Elder Monk Ananda, "Go, Ananda, when you have walked for alms bring some sour rice-gruel as medicine for me." "I will do so, reverend sir," he promised and, taking the bowl that had been given by the great kings, he stood at the door of the home of a physician who was his server. The physician's wife saw him, went out to meet him, greeted him, took the bowl and asked the Elder, "What sort of medicine do you need, reverend sir?" She you see, was an intelligent woman and realized, "The Elder comes here when he needs medicine, not for food," and when he said "For some rice-gruel",she thought, "This medicine is not for my master; indeed this bowl is none other than that of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha). Come let me get rice-gruel fit for the protector of the world," and filled with happiness and reverence she prepared gruel with jujube juice, filled the bowl, and, to go with it, she prepared and sent him other food besides. By the use of that the illness of the Bhagava(Lord Buddha) was relieved. Afterwards the woman died, arose among the Thirty-three(heaven) and was happy, enjoying great deva(angel)-bliss. The venerable Elder Monk Maha-Moggallana questioned her thus: 1 "You who stand with surpassing beauty, devata(angel), are making all the quarters(directions) shining like the healing star. 2 Because of what is your beauty such? Because of what do you prosper her, and there arise whatever are those delights that are dear to your heart? 3 I ask you, devi(angel) of great majesty, what merit did you perform when you were born a human being? Because of what is your brilliant majesty thus and your beauty illumines all the quarter?" 4 That devata(angel), delighted at being questioned by Moggallana. when asked the question explained of what deed this was the fruit(benefit). 5 "In Andhakavinda I gave to the Buddha, kinsman of the sun, some gruel cooked with jujbe, flavoured with oil, 6 Mixed with pepper and with garlic and with lamajjaka- with a devout mind I gave it to the upright(righteous) one. 7 She who shall hold sway as consort of a wheel-turning king, a woman lovely in every limb, graceful in her lord's eye-(not even she) is worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-gruel . 8 A hundred nikkhas a hundred horses a hundred mule drawn chariots, a hundred thousand maidens bedecked in jewelled ear-drop-(not even they) are worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-gruel. 9 A hundred Himalayan elephants with tusks like chariot-poles, hefty and lordly elephants with armour and trappings of gold-(not even they) are worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-gruel. 10 May, not even he who shall hold sway here over the four continents is worth a sixteenth part of this gift of rice-gruel."